I won't say I'm in love! ( and Kyo can't make me!) A Kyoru story!
by KyoruLover222
Summary: Tohru rejects Yuki but in the process admits she has feelings for someone else.! This drives Kyo crazy, as he feels he has to know who it is. Tohru tries to cover it up, but Kyo chips at her will to hide it more and more everyday! Will Kyo finally figure it out, or will she tell him first? Will she decide too late? Should I stop typing the summary so you can get to the story?
1. Yuki's Rejection

_**Hi KyoruLover222 here, and this is my 3rd story i'm writing on this site. So if you wanna check out any of my other 2 Kyoru stories, their on my page! (Yes I'm obsessed with Kyoru!)**_

_**They are: "Kyo's Courage and accidental eavesdropping" and "Tohru VS. Akito" Anyway I hope this one is good as well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. blah blah blah!**_

It was another normal day in the Sohma house, well as normal as it can be under a curse. Tohru was making breakfast as usual, and she was happy this morning. It was a Saturday so there was no rush or anything. When Yuki walked into the kitchen, and he looked nervous! Kyo was also in the kitchen chugging some milk. Yuki scratched the back of his head and walked up to Tohru.

" Um good morning.", Yuki squeaked. Tohru turned around and smiled brightly.

" Good morning!", Tohru smiled. Yuki was so overwhelmed by her smile that the next thing he knew he was kissing her! Tohru was so shocked and she didn't know what to do! She didn't like Yuki that way! Tohru pulled herself away, as Kyo noticed and spit milk everywhere.

" What are you doing?!", Tohru exclaimed. Yuki hung his head now thinking that Tohru now hated him.

" I'm sorry, I just thought that if I kissed you maybe you would like me.", Yuki admitted. Kyo was so pissed off at the situation right now but, didn't say anything.

" I do but just as a friend. I'm sorry but, I like someone else, a lot. So I can't accept your love, I'm so sorry.", Tohru apologized. Kyo was however relieved to see that she didn't have feelings for Yuki, but did know want to know who she liked! Yuki walked out of the kitchen, head hung, and shame filled. Tohru wiped off her lips and got a towel out of the cabinet. She got down on her hands and knees and began cleaning up the milk puddle Kyo had made.

" Sorry about that...", Kyo mumbled, then blushed. Tohru looked up at him and smiled.

" It's ok.", She replied, wringing the soaked towel out over the sink.

" Why did you reject Yuki?", Kyo accidentally blurted. Tohru looked up at him shocked that he would ask. Tohru stood and thought for a second.

" Well, like I said I already, I like someone else. He's just a friend to me, nothing more.", Tohru remembered. Kyo nodded slowly.

" Well then who DO you like?", Kyo asked curiously. Tohru froze up nervously, she couldn't tell him!

" I can't tell you!", She yelled accidentally. Kyo took a step back from the surprising volume.

" Ok I get it, i get it! You don't have to yell!", He shouted back. Tohru began laughing now, she didn't know why but she did! Kyo just looked at her, not knowing how to respond. He bit his lip and blushed, realizing he was just staring at her. When Tohru had regained most of her sanity she went back to her cooking.

" You're a strange little girl.", Kyo smiled awkwardly and bopped her on the head. Then he walked out of the house. Kyo knew where he was going but, didn't tell anyone. Every Saturday since last year he has gone to see Tohru's mother's grave and talk to her. Since he liked her he thought it was appropriate to gain her mother's trust, and to be respectful. He actually was really nice, but he didn't usually show it. He felt like when it was just Tohru's mom and him were together he could really be himself! This time though he didn't notice Tohru follow him. She was behind him following him quietly, being as sneaky as she could be. She followed him all the way to the cemetery, and stopped by the gates when he went in.

" Who is he going to see?", Tohru asked herself. When she watched more closely she couldn't believe it, he was cleaning her mothers grave! A few seconds later Tohru felt tears rolling down her own face, and a hand over her heart. She had a feeling this wasn't his first time here too. She saw him sit down and heard what appeared to be his voice, talking to her mom she presumed. Eventually Tohru sat down by the gate and just smiled about it, why would he hide it was her only question. Oh well, now she knew. Just another reason to turn Yuki down. Next thing she knew she had falling asleep on the fence post.

" So thank you.", Kyo bowed to the grave one last time and began his walk home. As he was walking out the gate he wouldn't have noticed Tohru if she wasn't talking in her sleep. She only did that when something was weighing heavily on her mind. When Kyo turned over and saw her though he almost had a heart attack! He thought he was alone the whole time, but apparently not...

" I love you...", Tohru mumbled in her sleep. Kyo's eyes widened, what was she dreaming about? Was it the boy she liked, and if so who?! He sat down next to her hoping he would hear more, but instead he fell asleep too!

(Man that metal fence must be really cozy!) Of course Tohru woke up 1st, and was quite surprised to find Kyo asleep right next to her. She almost screamed but stopped herself just in time.

" Aww he looks so cute when he's sleeping! He doesn't even snore!", Tohru thought peacefully. She turned and rested her head on his shoulder and said it out loud...

" I love you..."

She said it quietly, hoping he was asleep enough not to hear her, and he was. Tohru then let herself fall asleep on his shoulder right then, and never regretted it...


	2. We Didn't Kiss Our Lips Just Touched!

At least everything WAS peaceful until they both woke up...

Tohru popped her eyes open forgetting where she was and who she was with. Kyo also woke up and felt pressure on his shoulder. Turning to find it was Tohru he was half annoyed and half happy. He thought she was still asleep because she hadn't moved her head, so he stroked her long brown hair. Tohru felt this and to be honest at first was a bit weirded out.

" What are you doing?", She yawned. Kyo was horrified to find she was awake, causing his face to turn fire red. When Tohru reached back to see if there was something in her hair and that was why, her hand landed right on his. Now they were really good friends and had been living together for a while now, so this shouldn't have been awkward... But it was... Super awkward... Amazingly awkward. Both of them pulled their hands away immediately and blushed intensely. Tohru tore her head from his shoulder and stood up. She scratched the back of her head nervously, not knowing what exactly to say next. She stood there for about 10 seconds, nothing else happened. No-one said anything, or did anything at all. Tohru's face wouldn't calm down though, it stayed Red-hot and on fire.

"The same shade as Kyo's amazing hair.", Tohru thought to herself. She kicked herself mentally, why was she thinking like that at a time like this!?

"Oh c'mon Tohru! You don't like him that much!", Tohru told to herself. Then Tohru turned around to see if he wanted to head back to the house and saw how his hair glistened in the sun. His skin was perfect, when he looked at her his face was perfect and cute. His teeth were a perfect white. Tohru didn't even think it was possible, but right now she loved Kyo even more than she ever did before! When things like this happen lately, she just becomes so infatuated by him!

" Ok I was right I don't like him that much... I love him!",Tohru thought. She could feel her face heating up still, so she turned back around. She couldn't handle looking right into his face right now, it was just too much. Tohru tried to talk, but her throat was suddenly so dry.

" So uh should we head... to the carnival?", Tohru sputtered, messing up her whole sentence. Kyo stood up next to her, trying to make sure he heard her right.

" Did you just say, carnival?", Kyo asked confusedly. Tohru bit her tongue, she hated when she had to say things with her mouth! Tohru nodded slowly.

" Yup, t-that's what I s-said...", She trailed off.

" But I meant home! I mean why would we go to a carnival? I don't even think one's in town! Unless you wanna go to one! Then we could! If you don't wanna though we don't have too! Or maybe if you're scared of clowns, we shouldn't! What if you like clowns though?! Then what do we do?! What if we get attacked by an elephant!? What if he has rabies!? Um on second thought maybe the carnival isn't such a good idea, how about we just go home!", Tohru babbled. Kyo couldn't even keep track of everything she had just said, it was like she speaking a mile a minute!

" Um?", Was all Kyo could say. Tohru twiddled her fingers nervously.

" I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. Let's just go home...", Tohru hung her head and turned to walk. Kyo hated when she was upset! Tohru could hear him walking silently behind her but just felt too stupid to say anything.

" Y-you know..", Kyo started quietly. Tohru perked up a little at the sound of his voice, she was now attentive.

" Y-you're not an idiot, Tohru. That's not true...", Kyo stuttered out of nervousness. Tohru was happy to hear him say that, it brought her joy.

" Thank you...", Tohru said softly, blushing. Kyo blushed too, even though he thought she really had nothing to thank him for but he wasn't gonna argue about it. Kyo sped up a bit to catch up to Tohru and passed her. He walked backwards in front of her and just smiled at her. At this moment Tohru considered telling Kyo how she felt but, decided against it in the end.

Tohru was so deep in thought she wasn't watching where she was walking, and stumbled on a rock. Unfortunately Kyo was too close in front of her and she stumbled into him. Oh but that wasn't all... Kyo caught her by the shoulders but, her head flew forward. Their faces were less than an inch apart, and they both couldn't resist any longer... On an impulse they let their lips touch, but they both tried to play it off as an accident. It wasn't exactly a kiss, but more that they just let their lips brush against each others lightly. They still played it off like it was nothing, but they both could feel the static! Neither would admit it though. They both just looked into each other's eyes then Tohru pulled out of his arms gently.

" Um thanks... for uh catching me...", Tohru looked away, and blushed. Kyo scratched the back of his head, he didn't know how to handle this situation. It was even more awkward than it was before!

" No problem..", He murmured. No one said it but both of them were thinking it. _**"AWKWARD!"**_


	3. 4 Hours And 7:35?

They were finally back home, and Tohru barely made it back without passing out 1st! She couldn't believe what had just happened, even if it was just an accident. Even if it didn't matter to him, it sure as heck mattered to her! She almost just kissed the guy she was in love with! How much better can you get!? ( Besides actually kissing him.. duh!)

Her heart was still fluttering and she had butterflies in her stomach. Though they both tried to play it off like nothing happened, there faces showed guilt. When they walked in the door Shigure and Yuki were waiting for them. Well for Tohru I should say...

" Where were you two?!", Shigure asked sounding hysterical. Kyo rolled his eyes and Tohru stood there silently, biting her lip. Shigure switched his gaze from Kyo to Tohru and back again.

" It's a long story, that I don't wanna explain to you!", Kyo grumbled, and walked towards the staircase. Tohru just flashed a shy smile, and gave a cute little wave. Tohru noticed the scorn in Yuki's eyes when he looked at her, and felt guilty.

" Tohru do you wanna tell me why you two were gone together for 4 hours straight?", Shigure asked, folding his arms across his chest. Tohru dragged her foot across the ground. She didn't wanna lie to Shigure, so she just had to work her way around the truth.

(Even though she knew it was still wrong, she thought it was better than flat out lying to his face!)

" Oh well we kinda just ran into each other, it was kinda crazy!", Tohru laughed, scratching the back of her head nervously. ( She was telling the truth, they did literally RUN into each other!) Yuki just walked away at this point, he found it pointless to stay any longer. Shigure however wasn't done here, but he nodded contently.

" Were you guys by any chance on a date?", Shigure asked suspiciously. Tohru froze up, ( She wished it was a date!) even though it wasn't true it was still an awkward question! Tohru's hands began to quiver and sweat.

" N-no it wasn't! We were both out and ran into each other, nothing more to it. We're... just friends...", Tohru frowned at the last part. Then perked back up when she remembered Shigure was watching her. Shigure looked at her as if he was trying to read her thoughts and Tohru didn't like it.

" May I head to bed now Shigure?", Tohru asked politely. Shigure looked at the clock and looked shocked by the time.

" Tohru it's only 7:35 pm.", Shigure stated. Tohru nodded in acknowledgement and headed towards the stairs. She heard Shigure call her name but pretended not to hear him, and kept walking. She didn't really wanna go to bed yet, so she thought her best bet of getting some alone time would be on the roof. It was a great place to think things through, with the fresh air, cool breeze, tranquility, and just overall enjoyable atmosphere!

She climbed up the ladder and as she was hauling the rest of her body on the roof's surface she heard breathing. When she turned around expecting it to be Kyo, she found Yuki instead! Her face flushed red, she knew he probably never wanted to talk to her again after this morning! :(

To her surprise Yuki smiled warmly at her and waved her in his direction. Tohru hesitantly and cautiously made her way over towards Yuki, and curled up into a little ball.

" Why is it that you don't love me like I love you?", Yuki asked seemingly calmly. Tohru still couldn't unfold from her ball, she couldn't even stand to look at him right now.. Yet she still thought about his question. She didn't really have an answer to it, she just cared for someone else more. She had stronger feelings of love and care for someone else. That's what one call's love: Caring about someone even more than you care about yourself! Tohru felt that way, today in that forest more than ever before.

" I don't know... I guess I just think of you as my brother, but this one boy makes me feel really special. Like everyday I have to share with them is even more precious than the last. I always feel so happy around him no matter what, he makes me feel like no-one else could. That's what makes him special to me! Like no matter what I do as long as i'm with him, it's gonna be just fine! Who else in your life but that one person can honestly make you feel that way!", Tohru smiled and laughed. Yuki could see how sincerely happy she was just talking about how she feels around this boy. He had his suspicions about who this boy was, but he wanted to be sure...

" By any chance is this boy Kyo?", Yuki asked slyly. Tohru tried not to look nervous but she didn't know how he knew that! She decided it was best to just deny it, yuki could try to blackmail her or something. Although she doubted he would do that, she just wanted to be safe. After all she had broken his heart earlier...

" No! Why would you think that?! Just because he's perfect- uh i mean perfect at cooking miso soup...?", Tohru stammered. Yuki was still suspicious but also knew Tohru was bad with words and explaining stuff. She also didn't lie.. ( To his knowledge...)

" Right...", Yuki trailed off. Tohru stood up, said goodnight and went down to her room. While she was walking to her room she was thinking about school tomorrow, how stressful... She climbed in bed and fell asleep.

She had a horrible dream where everyone found out she liked Kyo and made fun of her! Plus Kyo hated her and avoided her all day and night! It was the worst nightmare she had ever had, by far!

**_The next chapter is gonna be juicy..!_**


	4. A Kiss And A Miss

Today Tohru had one and only one goal: Fall in love with another boy! Tohru thought since Kyo would probably never love her back it was time to try to move on! (Tohru knows she's not gonna be able to in the back of her mind. She knows she's gonna only love Kyo forever!)

" Ok so I know I'm not gonna fall for another boy, but I need to convince Yuki and Shigure that i'm not in love with Kyo!", Tohru thought determinedly. ( Even though she is! lol!)

Tohru then realized she only had a half hour to get ready for school, because she had been laying her bed having this little "inside" conversation for the past 25 minutes! She scrambled out of bed and got dressed, (Falling over a few times.) Ate breakfast ( biting her tongue twice) grabbing her bag ( Dropping it) and heading off. She had never been late to school before and wasn't gonna start now!

" I gotta make it!", Tohru mumbled to herself. She made it right before the bell, but looked bedraggled from running as fast as she could. Not in Kyo's opinion though...

" You're here, but you're usually in class a lot earlier to talk with your friends, why so late?", Yuki asked, cocking his head to the side. Kyo hated when Yuki asked her stupid "Duh!" questions.

" She obviously overslept or something like that you dumb rat!", Kyo spat, sitting two seats away from him. They all sat in a row of 3. Tohru in the middle, Yuki to her right and Kyo to her left. Tohru wasn't exactly comfortable with Kyo right now, after what happened last night at least...

She felt even more awkward with both of them staring at her the whole class. She felt so helpless against their eyes burning stares. As soon as the bell rang Tohru was gone! Tohru was talking to some boy who was trying to ask her out, but she was too smart to fall for it. When Yuki came out of the classroom and was walking towards her! Oh no! Tohru had an idea not really one she liked but, she knew it would work.

" Kiss me!", Tohru whispered to the babbling boy in front of her. He looked at her funny and cocked his head in disbelief.

" What?", He asked surprised. Tohru sighed.

" Just kiss me!", She whisper-screamed. The boy felt ecstatic,a girl wanted him to kiss her! Tohru didn't really want to kiss him even though he wasn't too hard on the eyes, if you know what I mean.

The boy leaned right in and kissed Tohru. She let her hands settle on his shoulders to make it look believable, and kissed him back. He was a pretty good kisser, but the whole darn time she was thinking about Kyo. She was trying to visualize this boy was Kyo. Trying to imagine what it would feel like kissing Kyo for real, but Tohru knew the difference was that if she kissed Kyo sparks would fly!

Tohru was now pinned up against the lockers, the boys hands on them. Her hands holding him where he was, a long public kiss. It didn't even look staged. Tohru thought everything was going perfect until she opened her eyes and saw Kyo was watching too! That's when the kiss ended, she had known Yuki was watching. ( No doubt upset about it too) Why did Kyo have to see it too! UGH! Tohru had fear in her eyes now. The boy just smirked at her satisfiedly and looked her over.

" You must have really wanted to kiss me!", The boy whispered. Truth was she didn't though.

" No I wanted to kiss him!", Tohru accidentally blurted, but quietly. She pointed at Kyo along with this, the boy gasped and covered his mouth. He felt so used! Tohru saw the disappointed look on his face and felt bad that she had used him like that.

" I enjoyed it though, and any girl would be lucky to have you! I'm sorry I did that..", Tohru apologized and ran off. She was so upset what was she thinking?! Most of all she wanted it all to end, she just wanted to tell Kyo how she felt and be done with it all! She was now looking for him rapidly. The bell rang but she knew Kyo always ditched history and that was this period. So she went looking for him.

She finally found him while turning the hallway into the West wing. What she saw though, she didn't believe. He was at the other end of the hallway, but he appeared to be kissing a girl! Tohru squinted but it still looked the same. She was heartbroken! A single tear hit the floor, then another, then another, then another. She couldn't stop them, all she could do was run the other way! She ran as fast as she could, she didn't care about anything right now! Not school, not grades, not commitment, not love, not family, not friends, not even Kyo!

_**For the first time in Tohru Honda's life the only thing she cared about... Was Herself.**_


	5. The Aftermath

_**Advanced Warning: i go back to school this morning so the chapters might be uploaded slower, sorry! :(**_

She didn't care, she cut school. She went to the only place she could think of, the highest place she could think of: The roof. She sat on the school's roof and cried her heart out, trying to ignore her memories up here with him. She was really trying to push him from her mind, but the more she tried the more she hurt! Her top was soaked with her tears, she had never been this upset.. While except for when her mom died...

That just goes to show you how much she loved Kyo, and thanks to one stupid mistake... she's dying inside! Once Tohru had cried out everything she had she just sat there, pushed all her memories away, her thoughts away, her being away, her friends away, and slept. The whole rest of the school day Tohru slept, a dreamless slumber. She even considered not going home when she was woken up by the dismissal bell, but her morals had returned and remembered she had priorities.

" Oh well!", Tohru thought to herself.

" I'm still not going home!", She said to herself. She was in a mental battle with herself. Next thing she knew by the time the battle was over she had walked herself all the way home! She had finished the war on "No" but walked in any way. She knew how red and puffy her eye's must have looked, and she had a swollen face, and little racoon markings around her eyes from some non-waterproof mascara. She slumped in trying to be unnoticed and flew up the stairs to her room. she slammed the door behind her and stuck a chair up against it.

She didn't want ANYONE coming in! Then Tohru thought about that girl that he was kissing, she couldn't tell who it was. She looked familiar though. The more she thought about it the sadder she got, but since she had run out of tears she took it out with anger! She ripped the sheets off the bed, tore apart the pillows and sat on the bed in a little ball. She felt so pathetic, so helpless, so lost, so alone... So she pulled out her journal. She so desperately wanted to rip out all of the pages inside, but something wasn't letting her. Maybe it was her conscience, she didn't know, but she flipped to the back page and found the picture of Kyo and her.

" I remember this!", Tohru gasped at the picture as the memories came flooding back to her of that day. They had all gone to an amusement park and Kyo had refused to sit next to Yuki and Shigure on the roller coaster. So he ended up sitting with her, Tohru didn't mind though, not at all. Those were the good ol' days, they had had so much fun on that coaster. She had even gotten Kyo to admit it to her!

" What was I thinking?! *laugh*", Tohru whispered to herself. She fell forward and covered her face in a torn up old pillow. Time goes on and times change, they would never be the same again. Tohru's mothers death was quite different than this. Getting over this would be even harder than that. Tohru knew that when her mom died she had loved her a lot, with Kyo she knew he didn't... And that's what hurt the most!

After about a half hour Tohru heard a knock at her door, Tohru checked her face in the mirror. She looked normal enough and pulled the chair away from the door. She looked through the peephole she had made to see whether it was Kyo, Yuki or Shigure... It was Kyo! Tohru turned around as her heart broke at just the sight of him. :(

She let her body slide down the door comfortably trying to keep herself from crying. She held herself together enabling herself to talk.

" Can't talk Kyo!", Tohru whispered through the door. Kyo heard her and could tell she had been crying and pretty hard too!

" Tohru I can tell you're upset please let me come in, I can make you feel better!", Kyo pleaded. He heard Tohru, she actually laughed at that. To think that the boy who had cause her sadness could come in and make her feel better, how redundant! Tohru opened the door, and showed an ironic smile.

" What? You wanna try to comfort me? Tell me everything's gonna be ok? You wanna lie to my face? Tell me you care about me? Well no, not this time. From now on just don't talk to me, ok?", Tohru said strongly, not letting her emotions get the better of her. Then she walked right past him and out the door. Not saying another word.

Kyo felt really bad now, what made her do upset?! Was it him?! Now she doesn't even wanna be associated with him! Kyo felt a sudden chill, he felt cold. He felt like an iceberg, drifting through the ocean only destroying things, nothing more. He went downstairs following Tohru, and saw her in the kitchen cooking dinner. He stood in the doorway, and didn't say anything. Tohru knew he was there but also didn't say anything. She could see him in the reflection of her cooking pot, and it made her sad. She was so tempted to look at it, but every single time she stole even a glimpse it tore deeper and deeper into her heart!

So when she turned around to go over to the spice cabinet and Kyo was standing right there she broke... She fell to the ground into tears again. She dropped the pepper and let it spill across the floor, as she sobbed at his feet. She felt his hand on her head, and when she looked up it was no longer his legs she saw. It was his face, that's it she slammed her eyelids shut. She couldn't even look at him anymore!

" I can't Kyo, can't e-even look at y-you anymore!", Tohru hiccuped through her sobs. Kyo didn't know what he had done, but whatever it was it had driven Tohru over the edge. Kyo didn't even know what to say anymore. He just stood up and walked out of the kitchen, what else could he have done? She didn't want him near her obviously, and she was his world. Kyo went to his room and did the one thing he hadn't done since he was a child... He cried too!

Now eventually Tohru had to get up and finish the food, and later clean up the spilled pepper. She felt like crap and just wanted to go to bed at this point. The food was a bit burnt but still edible, so she served it. Shigure came out of his office and sat down at the table.

" Yuki! Kyo! Come downstairs for dinner!", Shigure called cheerfully. Tohru shed one tear at the sound of Kyo's name but, quickly swiped it away. In the next 5 minutes only Yuki had come down for dinner. So Tohru served it, she made all 3 plates but, only put the 2 for Yuki and Shigure at the table. She walked towards the staircase, she wasn't gonna eat with them tonight.

" Tohru aren't you gonna eat?", Shigure asked, sounding little too perky for Tohru's taste.

" No I'm not hungry, thank you though..", She grumbled, and continued up the stairs. Both of them knew something was off, cause Tohru was always the liveliest person at the dinner table. They also noticed Kyo didn't come down for dinner, and he was always starving by this time of night.

" Somethings up with them..", Yuki guessed. Shigure rolled his eyes.

" Hey I'm Yuki and I state the obvious!", Shigure mocked. Yuki tried to ignore this, but was worried about Tohru. Wll with Tohru... she wasn't going to eat, she wasn't hungry. In fact she was sick to her stomach right now. She had made the extra plate for Kyo. She placed the plate of food on the floor outside Kyo's door and knocked on it. Then she ran into her room and hid. She spied from her doorway and saw Kyo stick his head out of his doorway look down and see the food, he picked it up smiled at it and brought it in his room. Tohru half smiled to herself. Sweet and Sour, how pitiful. Tohru then made phone call to her grandfather, making her final decision... She was moving back home with her grandpa! She packed her bags, shed a few tears, talked to Shigure and left. What I didn't tell you was she left a note for Kyo. Shigure being the prv he was decided to read it over, smiled then refolded it. On her way out Tohru turned around and looked at the house for the last time and walked away...


	6. Saying Goodbye and Saying Hello

_**Thanks to all who support me and my writing! :)**_

That was it she was gone... In the morning when Kyo woke up was when Shigure gave him the note.

" Where's Tohru?", Kyo yawned, stretching with the note in his hand. Shigure frowned pitifully.

" That note will explain everything, and in advance I'm sorry...", Shigure informed him. This made Kyo worried, sorry for what?! Why wouldn't he tell him where Tohru was?! Kyo flew up the stairs to his room and ripped open the note. As he began to read this is what it said...

" Dear Kyo, I didn't have the confidence to say this to your face, I was just too scared. I saw you kissing that girl the other day, and it hurt. Oh and the reason I kissed that boy wasn't cause were dating or I'm in love with him or anything. It was to get Yuki off my back. I moved back in with my grandfather last night and I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused you. I don't really know how to say this so I guess I'll say it like this... A few days ago, in the woods when our lips "accidentally" touched when I fell.. It wasn't an accident. And when I was kissing that guy in the hall all I could think of was you! I guess the more clear yet cliche way to say it is...

I love you Kyo... Always have, and always will...

And again I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same way. I still hope you find an amazing happiness...

Goodbye...

Love, Tohru"

As soon as Kyo's eye's finished scanning the letter he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He didn't know what she meant though, he didn't kiss anybody yesterday! Never Mind that right now though, he had to find her! He grabbed his bag and ran out the door. his best chance of running into her was at school. When she didn't come to school though that day, ( And Kyo got in trouble for wearing his PJ's to school) he became worried. He walked up to Uo and Hana but they just ignored him.

" Where's Tohru?", Kyo called after them. Uo turned around sharply.

" Why do you care, orange-top? Haven't you hurt her enough already?", Uo snapped. Kyo didn't blame her, so he didn't get mad.

" I'm trying to find her so I can tell her I love her idiot!", Kyo whisper-screamed at her. Uo heard and smirked.

" She's at her grandfather's duh!", Hana stated. Then Uo and Hana turned and walked away. Kyo decided that was where he was going right now! He clenched his hands into little balls and began his walk over. The closer and closer he got to her house the more nervous he began to get! He practiced things he could say on the way, knowing he probably looked like a crazy person talking to himself like that. He had to though he had no idea what to say, and before he knew it he was on her front porch!

He rung the doorbell and waited. Twiddling his thumbs with anxiousness... A few seconds later the door swung open and a woman who appeared to be in her late 20's or early 30's appeared. She had a phone attached to her shoulder and a bowl she was mixing in the other.

" Yes, can I help you?", The lady slurred, trying to keep the phone on her shoulder. ( This lady is Tohru's Aunt)

" Yes um can I speak with Tohru?", he asked hopefully. The lady gave him a bit of a surprised look and frowned again.

" Oh I remember you! You and that other boy came to get her back 2 years ago after she had come back here! She's busy studying in her room right now, sorry.", The lady explained. Kyo sighed.

" Uh but isn't there any chance I cou-" "Gotta go i'm sorry, bye!" The lady interrupted shutting the door behind her. Kyo wiped the sweat from his face in frustration, and whipped out his cell phone. He dialed Tohru's # and waited.

" Huh? I wonder who that is?", Tohru said laying on her bed, hearing her cell phone ringing. She picked up the phone and saw the caller ID was Kyo. She hesitated to pick the phone up due to the circumstances. She finally picked it up...

" Hello?", She said meekly. Kyo had planned on what he should have said, but as soon as he heard her voice he forgot everything he was planning to say So he had to just wing it...

" If you really love me like you note says you do... meet me over by that cemetery at 8 tonight, please it's important!", Kyo begged then hung up. Tohru evaluated everything he had asked and didn't know whether to go or not. She didn't want Kyo to think she was lying and yet what if it was some kind of trap? She didn't really know how it could be a trap but she was considering all possibilities here. Kyo wasn't sure whether she would show but, he hoped deep down that she would.

" Please Tohru, please!", He whispered, as he stared up at her window. Then he went home and waited for 8...


	7. Back by the graveyard

**_PLEASE NOTE: IT MAY SEEM LIKE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT IT ISN'T! THERE WILL BE MORE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE IT! THANKS!_**

When it was a quarter till 8 Tohru snuck out her bedroom window to go see Kyo. How scandalous/Romantic! She didn't really know what he wanted over by that graveyard, but he said it was important so she'd be there. It was a bit of a walk but she didn't really mind. When she got there no-one appeared to be there. She stood there and waited.

Suddenly Kyo appeared next to her, and took her hand in his. Tohru automatically felt sparks and knew before even turning to look that it was Kyo. Then remembered he had a "girlfriend" and pulled her hand away.

" After I read your letter I wanted to ask you, what the heck are you talking about? I didn't kiss anyone yesterday, I don't even have a girlfriend!", Kyo said soothingly. Tohru listened and felt embarrassed. Kyo took her hand back in his and this time Tohru let him.

" Whoops my mistake..", Tohru mumbled, forcing Kyo to chuckle.

" Yup.", He commented. They began walking, and Kyo knew exactly where. Tohru didn't though, she was clueless! It seemed like the forest was lighter than you'd think for 8 at night to Tohru. Once Kyo made them stop Tohru recognized this part of the forest but, couldn't put her finger on it at the moment.

" Tohru you were wrong ok. I do love you, a lot actually! I've loved you since the 1st day I met you. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with Tohru! If I'm gonna go on living I can't Imagine living with anybody else but you! I can't live without you, You are my world Tohru! Please say you'll be mine!?", Kyo declared his love. Tohru was so happy tears began to spill over her eyelids.

" Oh course I will!", Tohru exclaimed, about to hug him. Kyo didn't care about the curse he swept Tohru into his arms. There was no poof, nothing happened. 20 seconds later they were still standing there hugging. Tohru and Kyo both knew what had happened now: Kyo's curse was finally broken! They didn't actually say it out loud though. After Tohru and Kyo pulled away from the hug, while Tohru was stepping back she slipped forward on branch. Of course Kyo caught her again, and there faces were so close...

" You know you really should be more careful, one of these accidents you could really get hurt.", Kyo whispered. Tohru giggled a bit.

" Who said that was an accident?", Tohru whispered back. Kyo smiled shyly, and kissed her! Tohru's hands placed lightly on Kyo's chest to keep from falling over and Kyo held her by her shoulders. It didn't feel like when she kissed that guy at all, this kiss felt like a 1000 volts of electricity flooding her body! Like it was meant to be! Tohru was hopelessly in love! This kiss just sealed the deal, there was no going back ever! She would love him forever, more and more everyday. Kyo already had loved her everyday for 2 years, this was everything he'd hoped for and so much more! Tohru had never felt better in her whole life than when she was with Kyo, never happier.

" Promise me we'll be together forever...", Tohru whispered, as they pulled away. Kyo smiled that 100 watt, million dollar, "I don't show a lot", amazing, gorgeous, makes you melt, sweet smile! Tohru couldn't help but smile just as wide. Kyo took her hands in his leaned over as close as he could to her ear and whispered.

" I'd like to see them try to keep us apart!", Kyo chuckled. Tohru laughed as well. Lets go home!


	8. Hiding From My Crazy Cousin!

" Tohru are you done yet?", A teacher asked her tapping her watch. Tohru stayed after school's some days to do extra curriculars. Tohru finished clapping some erasers together and looked over to her bored looking teacher.

" Oh uh! Yes, well almost! I'll work faster I promise!", Tohru overreacted and began to clap the erasers harder and faster. The teacher chuckled and gave her a small wave of dismissal.

" It's alright, you've done enough for today. You work too hard Tohru, go home and get some rest for tomorrow. You gotta be ready for finals!", The teacher exclaimed joyfully. Tohru sighed, she hated the finals!

" Don't remind me...", She mumbled under her breath.

" I will see you tomorrow Ms. Honda, good luck!", The teacher announced, pushing Tohru out of the classroom. Tohru tried to look happy and faked a smile in return.

" Thank you!", She called back walking down the hallway. When she got out of the school she frowned again, even though it was a sunny day out. The birds were chirping, and there was a light breeze. Tohru was still depressed though, and that made her even more depressed. She began home and remembered she still lived with her grandfather. Her and Kyo were gonna speak with her grandfather about Tohru moving back in with the Sohma's. Just yet another stressful thing on her mind! When she got home she headed straight up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She closed her eyes, she was so tired!

Then suddenly she felt a pair of lips on hers, she didn't open her eyes because it felt like Kyo. That's impossible she's in her house not the Sohma's and how would he get in. Nonetheless she felt her hands reaching up onto the boy's cheeks, drinking it all in. When she felt him pull away she opened her eyes and sure enough it was Kyo!

" Hey beautiful!", Kyo greeted. Tohru's eyes were wide and she blinked several times, wiping her eyes. It still appeared to be Kyo though, cool! Tohru stood up and smiled at him.

" Hey... how did you get in here?", Tohru asked glumly. Kyo could sense how sad she was and stepped closer. He put his hand on her head, and she turned her head up and smiled a little.

" Your grandpa let me in. Now what's wrong?", Kyo asked. Tohru sighed and slumped back down on her bed.

" Finals are tomorrow, I have more extracurricular work to do and we have to deal with grandpa!", Tohru squirmed in the blankets. Kyo sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in his.

" Tohru it's gonna be alright, you're gonna do fine on your finals. I'll even help you with some last minute studying if you want... or we could kiss more?", Kyo asked as if weighing both options. Tohru smiled back and Kyo held her cheek and leaned in. Tohru kept it smooth and steady, but, who would have thought...

When Tohru and Kyo had first met, a long time ago Kyo hated her! Well at first he did, then he grew to like her a little bit, then finally fell head over heels for her! In 3 short years they went from him screaming and I quote " From now on just stay the hell away from me!" to "You are my world Tohru!". They went from barely talking at all, Tohru just making dinner and Kyo just eating and going away, To them making-out on the edge of Tohru's bed! Who woulda thought?!

Tohru didn't even know how to describe the feeling she had when she kissed Kyo, it just felt like everything else around her vanished, and they're the only 2 people alive! Like she's drinking in joy with every second their lips are connected, a " Crimson kiss" if you will! They were still kissing when Tohru's cousin walked into the room. ( They share a room, that has to separate beds in it.) She didn't know what to make of this exactly though. There was some really hot boy kissing her "Ugly" cousin, why not her!? She walked out of the room and downstairs to get grandpa, but when she brought him back up they were gone. Tohru knew what she was gonna do so they were hiding in the closet. (Still Kissing!)

" What?! Where did they go?! They were just in here making out on Tohru's bed!", She exclaimed pointing over towards the bed. Her grandpa shook his head back and forth.

" Now dear you shouldn't lie, it's very unbecoming of a young women like you..", Grandfather said. Tohru's cousin was fuming now. She stormed out of the room, her grandfather took one more look around her room and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later Tohru and Kyo emerged from the closet. They had released and couldn't stop laughing!

" Haha! Now dear you shouldn't lie!", Kyo mimicked. Tohru laughed even harder.

" Its very unbecoming of a young women like you!", Tohru repeated. Kyo started laughing even harder now as well. They both finished laughing on her bed. Then there was an awkward silence, where they proceeded to begin kissing again. Then Tohru's smart grandfather peeked in.

" Don't push it!", He warned. Kyo and Tohru released immediately, and kept their hands ( and lips) to themselves.

" Come downstairs both of you in a little while, we have to talk about some things...", Grandfather informed them and closed the door. Tohru didn't even know what to say, what did he mean "some things?"

" What do you think he means exactly?", Kyo stood up. Tohru shifted uncomfortably.

" I really don't know. Grandpa's nice though so i'm sure everything will be fine!", Tohru enthused. Tohru didnt even believe herself so she knew Kyo wouldn't either. When they felt ready they headed down...


	9. I Promise You

Her hand was shaking in his, she was so nervous. He could hear her breathe every once in awhile, as they headed down the stairs. Once they reached the living room they saw Tohru's grandfather sitting in the chair adjacent to them. Tohru squeezed Kyo's hand as her grandfather motioned for the 2 of them to sit down near him. They both made their way over to the small loveseat and sat down uneasily. Tohru placed both of her hands over Kyo's and smiled at her grandfather.

" There was something you wanted to speak with us about grandpa?", Tohru asked clearly. Her grandpa shifted uncomfortably in his seat and placed his tea down in front of him.

" Ahh yes. I have some bad news but, before I tell you I would like to speak with Kyo privately.", He answered. Tohru frowned fearing what he had to say and also wondering what it had to do with Kyo. Kyo's eyes widened in wonderment as well, why him?

" Uh yes sir.", Kyo managed, as he got up and made his way over to him. They both entered the other room and left Tohru plenty of time to think of worst case scenarios. Tohru always had a bad habit of that, even though most of the time she saw the glass as half full.

As Kyo and Grandpa were finishing up their conversation...

" So please take very good care of Tohru for me, please. She has always been the sweetest little girl, and someday a great mother. I hope that you can be that great father as well... So please just make sure that no matter what you stay by her side forever. Keep that adorable smile of hers on her face... and love her.", Her grandpa begged. Kyo didn't know how he was going to tell Tohru this news. ( We don't tell you what they were saying before...)

" I promise..", Kyo vowed. He saw tears of joy roll down her grandpa's face and pull Kyo into his embrace. Now normally Kyo wouldn't hug anybody, ( but Tohru) but he would someday be his grandfather as well. He let the man hold on to him and weep. Tohru continued to bite her nails nervously in the other room as they re-entered the room together. And by the look on Kyo's face, she knew it wasn't going to go well... As her grandfather re-took his seat and folded his hands Kyo stood next to him.

" Tohru this might be hard for you to hear but your grandpa...", Kyo couldn't even stand to say it, cause he knew it would hurt her so much and he couldn't stand to be the one who made her feel so bad. Kyo placed his hand in hers and squeezed it tight.

" Tohru... I'm going to die...", Her grandfather whispered.

_**Sorry guys i know this part is sad and surprising but, I luv drama! I also LUV LUV LUV REVIEWS, i CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THOSE! SO PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**_


	10. 1-2-3! Why are you leaving me!

" What?! What?! What?!", Tohru found herself screaming. Kyo couldn't stand to see her so upset and confused. Her grandfather sat there with a bittersweet smile, trying to explain. Tohru was ranting on the floor now so sad, so confused, so angry at everything. She looked like a small child having a tantrum. She couldn't stand the idea of losing her grandfather right after her mother! She stopped crying when she felt her grandpa's weak bony hand on her shoulder.

" Tohru honey, please listen to me. I need you to promise me you will never stop being who you are. Never, no matter what. If you really love this boy stay by his side. Cause he told me how much he loves you, and its a lot. I may not be there in person but in the future I expect grandkids! I really love you honey and I still have about a month to live so don't worry. I'll be fine." Tohru wiped her eyes and nodded sadly. Kyo watched them help each other up pitifully, and smiled sadly. They hugged each other tight and Kyo watched. When he was least expecting it he saw them open their arms and invite him in.

" C'mere... grandson.", Grandpa gestured. That touched Kyo's heart as he headed over towards them, and they pulled him in. He felt Tohru kiss him on the cheek for a second as well.

"Say hi to mom for me if you see her!", Tohru smiled weakly. Her grandpa chuckled lightly and rubbed her back.

" I will. And remember we're all gonna be just fine!", her grandpa assured. Kyo sat there and watched them stand up and hug. He smiled to himself, he loved seeing her so happy!

" Tohru, you will never be alone. You have Kyo, and you'll always have me... in your heart. I'll always be with you, just in a different way. Kyo's here and he loves you and will forever, he's the one. Just promise you guys will never take each others love for granted. You're very lucky to have each other. I love you honey, always will.", Her grandfather made clear. Kyo wiped tohru's tears off on his sleeve as she listened. As they pulled away from the hug Tohru found herself leaning on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo didn't mind one bit and was happy she was ok. Then Tohru remembered what they had needed to ask her grandfather, and was nervous again. She bit her lip and tried to hide behind Kyo's head. Kyo was well aware of why she was nervous but thought she was blowing things a little out of proportion. Kyo stepped forward and decided to be man.

" Mr. Honda, we would like to ask your permission to..." " Move back in with you and Yuki", Her grandpa cut in.


End file.
